


Let's Start at the Very Beginning

by AppleQueen37



Series: Humans and Spirits and Gods Oh My! [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Backstory, Creation Myth, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleQueen37/pseuds/AppleQueen37
Summary: In a world full of spirits and humans and gods that are based on our favorite Disney and Dreamworks characters, here is how everything came to be.
Series: Humans and Spirits and Gods Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080266
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm planning on making many stories set in this universe that all star characters from Disney and Dreamworks movies. Before posting any of those, I decided to write this so that you would all have an idea of how this world works as well as who are some of the characters in it. I feared that putting all this information in the actual stories would make them drag, so I figured it would be best to put all the information here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

In the beginning, there was only the moon and the man inside it. The time he was alone was both endless and not long at all. However long it was, he was still incredibly lonely. After an eternity of this loneliness, or perhaps only a few moments, he created his first companions. 

First came Sanderson Mansnoozie, a miniature man who dreamed and dreamed and dreamed. Then came Nicholas St. North, a burly man whose eyes were filled with wonder. After he was E. Aster Bunnymund, a rabbit nearly as large as North who always had hope in his heart. Lastly, there was Toothiana, a birdlike woman who understood the grave importance of memories. 

As there was no one around before them to call the man in the moon by anything, the four companions named him Manny. Manny loved his friends and he was content with them for a while. After some time, he became wistful for something he did not know. He was inspired by what his friends had brought him and from their wonder, hope, memories, and dreams he created the first beings on Earth: children. 

Manny told his friends to guard over the children of the world and named them the Guardians. The Guardians did remarkably well in this task and the children flourished. Manny was happier and more content than he had ever been before. 

Sometime after, a goddess appeared who Manny did not create. It would long be speculated how this happened, but no one would ever truly know. It was unsure if she even knew, though no one dared to ask. She took the appearance of an old woman, aged by her vast knowledge and understanding of the truth. She knew everything, for she was Fate itself. And once she was around, the humans began to follow their fates. 

Although the Guardians tried to provide for the children as best they could, accidents still happened and children died. When they died, their spirits wandered the Earth, lost and afraid. They morphed into corrupt, dark spirits that the Guardians were forced to slay. The deceased children needed a safe place to go and thus, Neverland was created as well as Peter Pan to guide them there. More gods came after Peter, but it must always be remembered that he was the first of them after the Guardians and Fate. Though he took the appearance of a child, he was feared by all, even the Guardians. There was no doubt that, if he truly wanted to, he could bring the world into ruin. 

As time passed, the children began to understand the world as well as the death and hardships that existed within it. They grew fearful, and from this fear Pitch Black was born, who only increased it. Manny and the Guardians did what they could to protect the children from Pitch, but the damage was already done. The children had grown hardened with this fear and knowledge and began to age. As they aged, they became less and less wondrous and hopeful. Less like the children they once were until they barely resembled them. When they reached the point where they were the farthest from what they once had been, they would wither away and die. 

As these new beings were no longer children and no longer held the happy and pure thoughts they once did, Peter Pan barred them from entering Neverland. With no place for these lost souls to go, Hades and the Underworld appeared to provide them with this need. These beings that were no longer children were given the name ‘adults’ and the Underworld was where they would rest when they had died, a place nothing like the majesty that was meant for children.

Despite the fact that these beings were far from what he had first created, Manny still loved them. He felt saddened that they were doomed to exist forever in the cold and the dark with no hope at all. And so he allowed them the chance to start anew. If one felt like it, an adult who had died could be reincarnated into a brand new life. While they would no longer remember their past lives, they would retain their personalities and preferences and be free from the cold and the dark. 

Not all humans went to Neverland or the Underworld after they died. Those that weren’t guided there by Peter Pan’s fairies or the servants of Hades were stuck in the mortal world as spirits. Sometimes, they were claimed by a god as a spirit companion. These spirits would be tied to their god and serve them with all of their loyalty. Most gods took on spirits, as they enjoyed having companions. Some, such as Toothiana and Peter Pan, took on hundreds and hundreds of them. 

However, if a spirit went too long without a god to claim them, they would become consumed with negative emotions and corrupt into dark spirits. These spirits would wreak havoc and cause destruction to the world. Many gods took it upon themselves to slay these dark spirits and were greatly rewarded for doing so. 

As time went on, more and more gods came into existence. They did so in multiple different ways. Some were born out of the necessity of their existence, as Peter Pan was. If there was a role that desperately needed to be fulfilled, a god would appear to take it upon themselves. Others came about because of wishes. And finally, others were once humans that were gifted with godhood by Manny. Of these three types, the most common was the second. However, these tended to fade most quickly, as they needed to be remembered in order to stay and thrive. The rarest was the third, as only the most exceptional were chosen for such an honor. 

In time, order was established. The gods protected the humans and the humans praised the gods. They created shrines for them all over the world. Each god used to have their own shrine, but there soon grew to be too many of them. And so the humans built large temples in every major city with each of them holding places of honor for the gods. 

Manny and the Guardians were represented at every temple, as were Fate, Peter Pan, and Hades. For most of the gods, however, it depended on their popularity and where they lived. While any human could pray to any god, they usually focused on the ones near them and the temples reflected this. 

In addition to praising the gods, the humans also asked things of them often. While many of them were good and pure wishes, some of them were cruel and evil. Most gods would never even think of granting such a wish, but there were those few who did so gladly. In addition to this, gods often asked humans for something in return when granting a wish. This could range from a lock of hair or a tear or a memory to their soul. 

There was no way to manage which wishes were being granted or what payments were being charged so Manny created Genie and tasked him with this job. All wishes and payments must first be approved by Genie before being granted. Those that weren’t approved were illegal wishes and the perpetrators would be severely punished. 

And so Manny watched over the world he had created. Over the humans and the spirits and the gods. And he loved them all. 

There was light and there was darkness. 

There was chaos and there was order. 

There was life and there was death. 

And all of it was beautiful. 


	2. Some Gods and Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of many of the gods and spirits that exist in this world.

Man in the Moon (Manny)- King of the gods. Resides in the moon. 

Nicholas St. North- Member of the Guardians and god of wonder. Resides in the North Pole.

E. Aster Bunnymund- Member of the Guardians and god of hope. Resides in Australia. 

Toothiana- Member of the Guardians and goddess of memories. Resides in Southeast Asia. 

Sanderson Mansnoozie- Member of the Guardians and god of dreams. Resides in the Sahara. 

Elves and Yetis- Spirits who serve North.

Tooth Fairies- Spirits who serve Toothiana.

Fate- Goddess of Fate. Resides in Scotland.

Will o’ the wisps- Spirits who serve Fate (and sometimes Merida).

Peter Pan- God of the dead (children). Resides in Neverland.

Tinker Bell- A fairy spirit who serves Peter Pan.

Hades- God of the dead (adults). Resides in the Underworld.

Pain and Panic- Spirits who serve Hades. 

Jack Frost- God of winter. A wanderer. 

Hiccup- Dragon spirit who serves Jack.

Merida- Goddess of bravery. Keeps Mordu and Fate in check. Resides in Scotland. 

Angus- Horse spirit who serves Merida.

Mordu- Bear god. Resides in Scotland (contained by Merida).

Pitch Black- God of nightmares. A wanderer.

Elsa- Most well-known goddess of winter. Resides in Norway. 

Olaf and Marshmallow- Snowmen spirits who serve Elsa. 

Triton- King of the seas.

Ariel- Triton’s daughter and goddess of the seas. 

Flounder- Fish spirit who serves Ariel. 

Ursula- Sea goddess with specialties in illegal wishes.

Genie- God of wishes and approves or disapproves all wishes made. Resides in Saudi Arabia. 

Aladdin- Spirit who serves Genie and can turn into a flying carpet. 

Jasmine- Spirit who serves Genie. 

Te Fiti- Island goddess. She is an island. 

Moana- Island spirit who serves Te Fiti. 

Belle- Goddess of knowledge. Resides in France. 

Adam- Dark spirit that has been purified and now serves Belle.

Aurora- Goddess of beauty. Resides in France (in an eternal sleep). 

Philip- God of chivalry. Resides in France. 

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather- Fairy spirits who tend to Aurora.

Mulan- Goddess of honor. Resides in China. 

Mushu- Dragon spirit that serves Mulan.

Toothless- God of dragons. Used to reside in Scandinavia (deceased).

Captain Hook- God of pirates. Resides on the ocean seas (sometimes Neverland).

Smee- Spirit who serves Hook. 


End file.
